Rifles on 24
Assault rifle is a term describing a type of automatic rifle generally defined as a selective fire rifle or carbine, chambering intermediate-powered ammunition. They are categorized between the larger and heavier light machine gun, which is intended more for sustained automatic fire in a support role, and the smaller submachine gun, which fires a handgun cartridge rather than a rifle cartridge. Assault rifles are the standard small arms in most modern armies, having largely replaced or supplemented larger, more powerful rifles ('battle rifles') such as the regular M16 and AK-47's. These rifles are often used by CTU, terrorists, U.S. Military, and Law Enforcement S.W.A.T. teams. Day 1 AK-47: Used by the Drazen soldiers. Day 2 24: The Game M4: Favored by Counter Terrorist and Special Forces units due to its combination of lightness, compact design, and all around solid performance including Close Quarters Combat. The M4 has a fast rate of automatic fire and is impressively accurate at all but extreme distances. Fires 30 5.56 X 45mm rounds. Could be customizable in real life. M16 The ubiquitous M16 is arguably the most powerful and accurate assault rifle in the world. It is currently the standard infantry weapon for the United States Armed Services. It offers a lethal blend of long range accuracy and high velocity ballistics and has no notable weaknesses. Fires 30 5.56 X 45mm rounds. AZ7 Soviet:This iconic Russian assault rifle was one of the first fully automatic guns ever to be produced. Over 100 million have been manufactured to date. It has a legendary reputation for reliability, and despite being somewhat dated, it is still used, especially in Third World countries. Based off the AK-47 in real life. M80: Hailing from Yogoslavia, these modern gas-operated automatic rifles are renowned for their high firepower, light weight, and impressive accuracy. Although initially they could only be found in their homeland, they are now widely exported and have a presence in many countries world-wide. Based off the Zastava M80 in real life. Day 3 FAMAS: The FAMAS (Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de St-Etienne, Assault Rifle by St-Etienne Arms Factory) is an assault rifle in bullpup configuration designed and manufactured in France by the Saint Étienne arms factory, which is a member of the French government-owned GIAT Industries complex. It is the service rifle of the French military. It was used by the Delta Force operatives in the Mexico operation. It fires 25 5.56 X 45mm rounds. M4: This was used by C.T.U. tactical teams, most notably in the exchange of Jane Saunders and Michelle Dessler. Day 4 AK-47: It has been used by all terrorists in the season, as well as Jack Bauer during the rescue of James Heller and Audrey Raines M4: Has been used by CTU tactical teams, and the United States Marine Corps rescue team. Day 5 Heckler & Koch AG36: Used by Bierko soldiers in the attack of the motorcade. The G36 (company designation, Bundeswehr designation Gewehr G36) is an assault rifle designed in the early 1990s and manufactured in Germany by Heckler & Koch. It is the service rifle of the German Armed Forces. A family of variants exists many of which have been adopted by police or military forces. It fires 30 5.56 X 45mm rounds. Capable of burst, semi-automatic, and fully-automatic fire. Heckler & Koch 552: Used by Bierko soldiers in the attack of the motorcade. The SIG SG 552 is a compact version of the SIG 550 5.56 x 45 mm NATO assault rifle manufactured in Switzerland by SAN Swiss Arms, formerly Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft (SIG). The SIG 552 features a folding stock, making it easy to stow. This weapon is used by police/military forces around the world and by a limited number of civilians. In addition, it has seen use with the Navy SEALS. Assault Rifles